


Rough Landing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Broken Bones, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Partnership, Police, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: JJ suffers a nasty accident while doing his job.
Relationships: Jemmy J. "J.J." Adams/Drake Parker (FAKE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rough Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 137: Arm at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Statistically speaking, the majority of accidents happened in the home, or so it was said. That didn’t necessarily mean people’s homes were more dangerous than their workplaces, or being out on the street, just that people tended to let their guard down more in the perceived safety of their own homes. 

JJ wished he was home right now, because despite what the accident statistics claimed, he was pretty sure he would have been safer there than here. Being a cop could be a lot more dangerous than anything that could happen to someone in their own home, even if they happened to live in a high-rise apartment building. Assuming of course that they weren’t clumsy enough to fall out of the window or off the balcony. JJ didn’t consider himself clumsy, or not in that respect, so if he’d been safely tucked away in his spacious penthouse, one of several city apartments his family owned, he was sure he wouldn’t be in his current predicament.

His head hurt, and so did his left arm, and he still wasn’t quite sure what had happened. He’d been doing his job, he was sure of that much. He was one of the city’s top police snipers and he’d been called in to help deal with a hostage situation. For once he hadn’t needed to take the shot, the perp had surrendered himself and been taken into custody, so JJ had packed up his rifle before heading back down the stairs of the derelict tenement that had provided his vantage point. At least, that was what he thought had happened, only now everything was sort of fuzzy…

“JJ? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Say something!”

“Drakey?” JJ hated how weak and faint his voice sounded. 

“Oh thank God! Hang in there, buddy; we’ll have you out before you know it!”

That seemed fair to JJ since wherever he was he’d gotten there before he knew it too. “Where am I?” Did he say that aloud or just think it? He wasn’t sure.

“Part of the staircase collapsed as you were on your way down and you fell; we’ve got to clear the rubble off you.

“Oh.” So that was why it was so hard to move.

“Are you hurt?”

“Not sure. My head aches and… I think my arm might be broken?” He’d never broken anything before so he couldn’t be sure.

“How about your legs? Can you move them?”

JJ waggled a foot. “I think so.”

It took a bit longer than JJ had hoped before the weight of the rubble lifted off him, but he decided that was okay because it felt so good once it was gone. Then Drakey was there with the paramedics, and then he was in the ER, being x-rayed and having his arm put in a cast. Good thing it was the left one; even better that it wasn’t his neck.

When the cast set he’d ask Drakey to be the first to sign it.

The End


End file.
